Instantes
by Sowelu
Summary: Los instantes son breves momentos en que somos vulnerables y nuestro corazón se deja llevar. Serie de drabbles de momentos en cualquiera de los libros, o supuestos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

nota: es mi primer intro a este fandom, esta pequeño...! Seran una serie de drabbles, a ver que sale...

* * *

"**Lullaby****"**

**Edward**

Está abandonado en una esquina, esperando que una melodía sea interpretada en el, que las notas vuelvan a danzar a través del gran salón a espera de una audiencia que las celebre. Y si hablara, reclamaría que sus teclas han sido abandonadas cruelmente, que si no fuera por Esme que lo procura constantemente, estaría en muy mal estado.

Ayer por la tarde, él se volvió a acercar después de un gran sueño. Dudó, es la verdad. Su rostro se veía contrariado mientras paseaba sus dedos por la cubierta negra, disfrutando el acercamiento con su confidente. Y mientras levantaba la cola del piano, con la misma velocidad se posicionó junto al teclado aun dudando.

Tocó.

Tan solo presionar una tecla hizo vibrar su corazón con un latido inexistente, de la misma forma que hoy vibró cuando la vio sonreír. Lentamente fue tomando asiento, sintiendo cada textura a su paso. Volviendo a respirar por breves segundos aspirando el olor de la madera.

Y como atraída por un imán, Esme entró a la estancia con suaves pasos y cadencias de antaño, posicionándose junto a las escaleras para observarlo con la más dulce de las miradas. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron, y ninguno desvió los del otro. Ella lo comprendía, sabía que pasaba por su interior. Él le contaba su sufrimiento a través de las notas, mientras los dedos entretejían una melodía desconocida, dulce, exquisita. Ella sonrió, y él quiso _volver a verla_.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Fue puesto para la comunidad de livejournal Crepusculoes, aunque le he modificado un poco el resultado final...

SOWELU


	2. Chapter 2

No es de bella/emmett como pareja... o.O lo aclaro jeje... y los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer... )

* * *

"**Fuerza****"**

**Bella/Emmett**

Observas tu mano con cuidado, cada minúsculo poro desde la muñeca hasta las uñas, mientras mueves los nudillos notando la enorme diferencia de cuando eras humana. La estiras y cierras en un puño sintiendo la fuerza en la tirantez. Sonríes.

Caminas lentamente hasta posarte frente a la gran mesa de los Cullen que solo es parte del exquisito gusto mobiliario de Esme, mas nunca para probar alimento. Y tiras de la silla para acomodarte… cinco sonrisas se extienden para recibirte.

-¿Listo?- Preguntas. Edward a tu lado lanza un bufido. Él no duda de ti ni un poco.  
-Cuando quieras- Y ese gran hermano tuyo alza incrédulamente una ceja. ¿No sabe que no es bueno apostar contra Alice?

Tu brazo hace que lentamente tu codo se pose sobre la superficie dura. Hay que darle un toque dramático. Y acercas tu mano, incitándolo, tus ojos color miel se enfrentan a los de él. Sabes que para ser vampiro tus músculos han reaccionado muy pero muy lentos, aunque quizás solo vayan quince segundos. El extiende su brazo, se entrelazan. Y en el último, todo pasa tan rápido que las carcajadas de los demás te dan la clave. Te admiras y le debes una mesa a Esme.

-¡Gané!- Gritas. Emmett en el suelo entre los restos de madera, te mira atónito.

* * *

hey! gracias por sus comentarios!!... Gi... que lindo verte por acá!...

Sowelu


	3. Chapter 3

Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer... y este drabble fue para el reto de _"una frase, un drabble"_ de la comunidad crepusculoes en livejuournal.

Contiene minimo spoiler y un supuesto de mi interpretación. La frase en bold.

* * *

**"Golpe" **

Mi mano temblaba cuando Jasper me acercó el bat, seguramente hoy sería uno de esos días en los que todos disfrutarían de mis intervenciones. La sonrisa a punto de asomarse en su boca me dio la respuesta.

Carlisle había resuelto que sería bueno que la "familia" se conociera mejor, y había organizado un partido de béisbol en su terreno. Charlie parecía emocionado y Reneé no dejaba de parlotear con Esme. Todos estaban muy tranquilos, hasta que nos tocó formar los equipos y mi papá y yo quedamos en el mismo. Sería interesante por supuesto, moría por verlos jugar como "humanos" y aburrirse con lanzamientos lentos, normales, sin choques espectaculares ni trampas.

**-Bella-** Charlie me llamó- **Es nuestro turno de batear-** Mis manos aferraron como pudieron el extremo del bat. Una carcajada se escuchó de fondo.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, porque incluso Alice comenzó a reírse sin siquiera haber lanzado la bola, la cual pasó directo al guante de Edward, y el bat se soltó de mi mano volando directo al brazo de Jasper, todo pasó tan rápido ante mi incrédula mirada, pero debí saber que Alice estaría vigilando. El bat se había roto y había sido instantáneamente repuesto, tan rápido que yo dude incluso que lo hubieran hecho mientras Charlie solo reía del buen tino que solía tener.

* * *

Link de la comunidad... ya saben sin espacios... http : / community . livejournal . com / crepusculoes /

SOWELU


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es la actualizacion más rara que he hecho en mi vida, jaja es pequeña y después de mil años, pero ya estoy más libre asi que espero tener mas cosas pronto...

este drabble fue escrito para twilight cien h t tp : / community . livejournal . com / twilightcien / (sin espacios) fue una imagen el reto... esta vez!!

gracias a charlone por el beteo... SOWELU

bueno, la advertencia... ligerisimo spoiler de BD... nada relevante!

* * *

**"Sed"**

Él tenía una de las misiones más simples considerando su condición. Aceptó trasladar a Phill y Renée a la boda, a fin de mantener en tiempo cualquier capricho de su esposa. No fallaría, Alice seguramente lo había visto.

Decisión.

5… 4…

Necesita su dosis.

3… 2…

Es demasiado tentador, puede oler las apetitosas gargantas mientras las suaves pulsaciones del corazón se agolpaban contra sus cuellos.

1…

Jasper, en el segundo más largo de su vida inmortal, logra poner su mano sobre la manivela de la puerta, baja la ventanilla a velocidad vampírica.

-¿Tienes calor, cielo? -O sed podría haber preguntado.


End file.
